The Final Acknowledgement
by klcm
Summary: Morgan's known all along but Garcia still beats him...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

**A/N:**_This is compensation to those reading "This Time Won't You Save Me?"_

_Just a little thing that's taken FOREVER to write and no idea why... but it's done! _

_Enjoy it, guys! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Final Acknowledgement -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek watched from his desk as she left, _his_ arm firmly around her back, _his_ hand splayed out on her hip and he knew that was what he was going to be left with.

The knowing that she was never really his.

So why the jealousy he always asked himself, why the same surge of emotion as she left, as she spoke about him, as she went home with another man, and had done for years?

For one easy reason. He was in love with her.

There was no long equations, no mindless definitions, no scientific answering to it all, there was nothing that would stop this, but all the time his baby girl waltzed off with Kevin Lynch, he'd forever be battling himself.

He lived as though her happiness was a bigger importance than his own.

There was only one reason he lived like that though and that was because deep down he knew if he and Penelope were made for one another, if they were meant to be together in the end it would happen. It would acuminate so much and explode and they'd hit the full on realisation that they were looking for love in the wrong places.

He just had to keep that steady mind frame.

_**You could hurt with the words, **_

_**You could change my life, **_

_**You could tell me the truth, **_

_**It would cut like a knife but I won't let go**_

_**But I won't let go, but I won't let go**_

_**You could fall, hit the wall**_

_**You could lose your way**_

_**You could lose, you could bruise,**_

_**Spend it all in day but I won't let go**_

_**But I won't let go, but I won't let go**_

"We need to talk." Her voice came out rough and almost strangely down the phone later that week, he could hear her steadying breath as she calmed herself.

"Over the phone?"

"It's easier." She told him in an immediate response, her tone serious, her usual use of nicknames gone completely.

"Okay," Derek breathed down the phone, he now felt completely wary at the seriousness of this conversation; he needed to lighten this somehow. "What's up, Baby Girl?"

"I've been thinking, a lot, about me, about my life and I came to some realisations the other night, about what I really want in my life and I needed you to know before I made any truly rash decisions." Penelope rambled down the line, she was so glad Derek couldn't see her, she was a mess, it'd taken all her courage to break this type of news to him.

"Do you know how much I wanna come over to you right now, Sweetness? You're worrying me."

"God, no don't come to me! Please." She pleaded and Derek sat completely upright, alert. "I don't need you to come to me, I'm fine, that's not why I called. I'm a coward Derek; I need you to understand that before I say anything else."

"This sounds like you're about to break up with me over the phone, Baby." He teased her, trying to somehow make her laugh, even if just a little one, make her break and not sound so nervous.

"Except we're not in a pretty predicament for me to commit relationship suicide am I?" She asked him soberly, she was now happier he wasn't around, tears were spilling everywhere.

"Well then what's got you so worked up; it worries me to hear you like this." He soothed calmly.

Penelope listened to him, he got her, he understood, he knew her the most and yet this was so hard on her to do, she was terrifying herself with scenarios, with the multiple fallouts that could happen.

"I'm in love with you Derek Morgan." She said and a smile grew as she found it easy to tell him, she felt like the case around her heart had fallen to the floor at last.

Yet as she heard no response she doubted it all and put the phone down defeated.

_**Cause if I had to save someone, I'd still save you**_

_**And if I had to pray for someone, I'd pray for you**_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_

_**Can't take that away, made for each other**_

_**Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay**_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_

_**I'm made for you, made for each other**_

_**Like stars and the moon, made for each other**_

_**We'll see it through (Cause you know we are made)**_

Derek didn't need more than a few seconds of the incessant dead line that was ringing out to spark to life. He'd gotten his opportunity and he'd failed.

He'd gotten his moment and her words were like music to his ears, his heart had quite literally blossomed and sang and he realised just why she was so nervous. The game of love was a lot harder than anyone could ever predict.

He didn't stall any longer, he didn't do things lightly, he was up and out of the door before another cognitive thought even had chance to register.

Something had happened, he had no idea what, he didn't want to guess what it was, he didn't want to go all guns blazing to be let down, to have his entire hope smashed. He knew if that happened he wouldn't survive.

He had to take as many breaths as he could, and be as casual about it as possible.

He knew there was reason behind her motive; he just had to give her enough time to explain before he blurted out that he was dying from being in love with her.

He also didn't care who disapproved, who hated the idea, and who would ruin their lives, because if he had her, his life would be forever complete and that was all that mattered.

_**They could take, they could hate**_

_**They could break our hearts**_

_**They could try all they want, **_

_**Never tear us apart, we will not let go, **_

_**We will not let go, we will not let go**_

_**Cause you know we are made, made, made, made**_

_**All of them are fake, fake, fake, fake**_

_**We just gotta break, break, break, break**_

_**You know we are made, made, made, made**_

It didn't take him long to realise that Penelope was a different woman, there was something different, something familiar.

His stomach fluttered as his heartbeat sped, she was just looking at him, a flame in her eyes that she'd lost after she was shot, the same flame that was slowly being reignited, but was now in full blaze.

He wanted so much to just walk to her, take her in his arms, kiss her plump lips, but he needed her to speak first, before his gave his triad of why they were made for one another. Why they were perfect. Why he deserved her. Why she deserved him.

"I dumped Kevin."

Derek tried to suppress a smile.

"I know you're happy about that."

Derek's smile died immediately.

"It's because of you I dumped him." She began to pace harder. "The last couple of months, since JJ left, I've been feeling really empty and then we began talking more and more, we were getting back on track and in turn I fell out of love with Kevin and fell back in love with you."

She stopped mid pace and looked at him, wide wild eyes staring.

"I never fell out of love with you, more or less realised I was never enough for you, so I suppressed it but now, I'm only truly happy with you, you get me, Derek, you understand me." She sucked a breath in, calming her immediately. "I've always been in love with you because from day one there was something different with how we met, and there was a different feeling I got from you, and I, I admittedly fell in love with you for all the right reasons."

Derek went to speak but what came next knocked him flat.

"I met my Mr Right that day, and I just never gave myself the benefit of the doubt, after all why would a man like you want me? Then we started flirted, we gave one another nicknames no one else gets called and well..."

Derek stepped in, his hands holding her still; he had a broad smile on his face, "how the hell did I ever let you get away?"

"You never had me." She told him a small smirk on her face, "you never claimed me."

"God I want to, but..."

"Kevin?" She interrupted and nodded her head in vast agreement, "you need to realise that my relationship died with him back when we were in Alaska, his distrust finished it for me, and ever since I've been in a battle of my will, and I dropped him at last and knew I had to step up, I had to tell you."

Her hand came up to his face, cupping it gently.

"I love you Derek Morgan, six years and I still love you more than you'll ever know, and I'm done running or believing I'm never going to be enough because I'm not the next GQ model. That's not me, I'm me, Penelope Garcia, and that's all I have to offer. Curves, brains and the occasional yearn to drive the man I'm madly in love with crazy from over teasing and flirting."

"It never gets old, Baby." He whispered as he leant into her grasp, the warmth and softness beyond any other female touch.

"Alaska taught me a lot about me, but it taught me a lot about us, and then JJ leaving, me coming out with the team more, I realised something."

"What's that, Baby Girl?"

"We're made for each other, and I don't care what anyone else thinks or says, I know it's the truth."

Derek reacted then, instincts kicking in, and all he did was lower slightly and began to kiss her slowly, sensually, before he picked up pace and picked up the intensity. It was as though he'd gotten one taste and wanted, no needed more and from Penelope's end he guessed it was the same.

Pulling apart he kept her close, his forehead with hers, his eyes staring directly into his.

"We were made for each other years ago, we just needed the chance to catch up." He whispered at her emotionally, "God I love you, Baby Girl, and I promise this is forever."

How could Penelope argue with that amount of passion?

The kiss that followed showed her she couldn't, because Derek agreed with everything she had just admitted.

_**Cause you know we are made...**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Final Acknowledgement -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**___It's the truth though right? They are made for one another..._

_**Song: **__The Wanted – Made (_... boyband made of some very sexy men there ;) just saying... lol)

_Hope you liked! _


End file.
